Supporting devices are known to the expert and are used generally in calibrators.
These supporting discs are exchanged when changing the product and replaced by discs having a different radius. This means in turn that correspondingly adapted supporting discs have to be available for each product to be produced. During pipe extrusion, discs are thus kept ready for different pipe diameters. This increases the stock requirement and the set-up time, since the discs are changed as described above.